The liquid crystal panel of the thin film transistor liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD) mainly includes: a color film substrate and an array substrate arranged in box alignment, and a liquid crystal layer filled between the color film substrate and the array substrate.
The process of box aligning the color film substrate and the array substrate that are prepared in advance is called “box aligning process”, the process there of is: dripping liquid crystals in the display area of one substrate, coating the seal agent uniformly on the peripheral area of the other substrate using a seal agent coating device; after the above steps are finished, box aligning the two substrates, and curing the seal agent so as to realize joint of the two substrates.
As shown in FIG. 1, which is a structural schematic view of an existing seal agent coating device, comprising: a storage cavity 2 for storing the seal agent; a gas outlet 1 arranged above the storage cavity 2 and connected with the storage cavity 2, a nozzle 3 arranged under the storage cavity 2 and connected with the storage cavity 2 through a conduit 4. When coating the seal agent, the seal agent is filled in the storage cavity 2 firstly; then, gas is charged into the storage cavity 2 through the gas outlet 1, due to the effect of the air pressure, the seal agent is squeezed, and moves downwards along the inner wall of the storage cavity 2, so as to be ejected outward through the nozzle 3, here, the position on the substrate that needs to be coated with the seal agent is exactly transported to the lower part of the nozzle 3 by a transport device, so as to enable the seal agent to be coated on the corresponding position of the substrate.
The defect of the above prior art lies in that the process time is relatively long and the efficiency is not high by using the existing seal agent coating device to coat the seal agent; moreover, in order to enable the seal agent to form a closed loop, the start end and the finish end need to be overlapped partly, which may cause the seal agent coating at this position to be over thick, thereby resulting in relatively bad uniformity of the thickness of the seal agent.